1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device for communicating wirelessly with a recording device, a control method of the control device, a recording medium storing a program for controlling the control device, and a system having the control device.
2. Related Art
Systems in which a host device and a printer communicate using a near-field wireless communication standard such as Bluetooth® are known from, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2006-11809.
Generally, user intervention is performed to connect one of plural printers with the host device. For example, the user performs specific tasks such as manually selecting a printer to be connected from among the printers registered in the host device, and/or manually inputting the information required to make a connection.